Proposal Failure
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: all I can say is Ryoma's failure attempts on his proposals, please review I really need it an ohh yea your feed backs is a must! One Shot


Title: Proposal Failure

Author: YourBuddyBj

Beta: laughing on the inside

Language: I, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Romance/Family

Crossover

Status: Completed

One Shot

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own all the characters Except the un known characters and yes they are twins wait for the surprise.

And more OCC sorry… ohh let's not forget my poor story writing skills at least you'll like it right?

**One shot:**

Sakuno and Ryoma have been dating for years. Now, Sakuno, 22, has become a middle school teacher in her alma mater; Seishun Gakuen. Her boyfriend, Ryoma, is the most famous tennis player in the world and at the top of the rankings.

When it is announced that the Tennis Asia Tour will be held in Japan, Ryoma sees it as a chance to propose to his long-time girlfriend live on national television but, there are seems to be a problem. Someone or something always seems to get in the way of his proposals.

And, as luck would have it, the NBA Play Offs are having a Japan tour at the same time. Two of his relatives think they can make Ryoma's dream proposal a reality.

**ONE SHOT**

Sakuno is preparing for her classes that morning when Tomoka, her best friend calls. Tomoka, now married to Horio and 8 months pregnant, begs Sakuno to take over for her as she needs her rest. Horio, as well, decides that he can't leave his wife and asks Oishi to be the substitute coach of the tennis team.

Sakuno happily helps Tomoka knowing how hard she must be having it in her condition. She heads down the hall and towards Tomoka's classroom. She takes a deep breath in front of the door to class 1-C, then pulls the door open. She sets up her desk and faces the sea of students sitting before her to inform them of Tomoka's absence and that she will be their substitute teacher for the day.

The class is surprised that to see Sakuno sensei from Chemistry, instead of their usual homeroom teacher.

Sakuno sighs; the class is so noisy she can't hear her own voice, "OKAY CLASS SETTLE DOWN!" she shouts, but the class's noise roars much louder than her.

Suddenly Tsukimori sansei from music class and a part-timer, slams the door startling the students and unfortunately terrifying Sakuno as well.

"Gomen Ryouzaki san" He apologized.

She just gave the man a shaky smile and the man nodded back, "CLASS GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS AND LISTEN TO YOUR TEACHER!" He continues yelling. Immediately, the students scramble to their seats.

"Thank you Tsukimori san" Sakuno bows politely. He nods again and heads back to his own room.

_Ohh how on earth does Tomoka handle this class without killing any one_, she thinks to herself, "Uhm, class Tomoka sensei is now on maternity leave," the class cheered, but they notice Sakuno clear her throat reproachfully.

"But I'll be your substitute teacher while she's gone, if you don't mind…" she says shyly, "Please be nice to me,"

When she smiles they all go silent; boys blushing and girls with a sparkle in their eyes "Class, can you now introduce your selves to me?" she asks.

The student sitting in the front and on the far right stands and is the first to introduce herself. She is a beautiful blonde haired girl with porcelain-pale skin, "My name is Yomi Takano" she says.

"Are you the daughter of the famous, world-renowned models Sunako and Kyohie Takano?" Sakuno asks in surprise.

"Yes I am the youngest. I have three older brothers…" The beautiful girl sits down with grace and poise.

The boy next to her stands up silently. Sakuno notes that he was the only student to remain quiet during the earlier chaos, "My name is Yuichi Kirigaya, son of Asuna and Kazuto Kirigaya; CEO of world's biggest gaming company"

He sits back down, his classmates surprised. They had not known much about the quiet boy in their class. Introductions continue and when they finish, Sakuno takes her turn.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for being cooperative my name is Sakuno Ryuzaki. I hope you'll be nice to me since I'm going to be your teacher for a while. You can ask any questions…" she offers.

"How old is sensei?!" asks Haruki Uchiha.

"I am 22 years old" she smiles

One student raises her hand, _I think her name is Miyuki Takashima… ahh yes! The youngest daughter of Kei and Hikari Takashima…_

"Yes, Miyuki?"

"Sensei I would like to spare the boys' pride by asking if you're still single," the petite girl giggles and the boys groan.

"I'm proud to say I have a boyfriend" she tells them straight faced and smiling.

"Good one girl!" One of the students in the front, Mika Uzumaki congratulates her with a high five.

The boys groan in disappointment, "Now that we are all acquainted, let's begin class, alright?"

They all agree.

They have a short lesson and after a few minutes the bell rings, indicating it's break time.

Sakuno is walking down the hallway when she notices that the teachers and students are in a hurry, all rushing towards the tennis courts. Sakuno is intrigued and wants to find out what is going on.

The tennis court is mobbed by teachers and students so she scoots over and enters the court to see what the ruckus is about. She knows she can bend the rules a little, since her best friend's husband is the coach along with her grandmother.

She sees a tall guy wearing a familiar white hat holding a red racquet, his back facing her. As she was about to speak the guy turns around with a huge grin on his face.

"R-Ryoma- kun!?" she is so surprised that she covers her mouth in shock. She hasn't seen her boyfriend for three months, only able to keep in contact through the power of the internet, namely Skype.

"I missed you Sakuno and please lose the kun…"

She giggles, "I miss you too Ryoma…" Ryoma's manager arrives on cue with a huge bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Thanks, Joseph," Ryoma nods to him and his manager smiles back as he hands her the flowers. Ryoma is about to kiss her when

"A-A-AHEM" a huge ahem calls from behind Sakuno.

"Good to see you cousin!" An azure haired man greets Ryoma.

Ryoma sighs heavily, "Good to see you too… Len, but can't you see I'm busy?"

Tsukimori Len chuckles, "Cousin, you realize that you guys aren't the only ones here?" he points to the people watching; girls with heart shaped eyes and others squealing. Sakuno's cheeks color crimson red.

"You know that cousin Kahoko and you are more intimate than this, right? Like those PDA sessions that made the twins hysterical, yelling that they're still children," Ryoma counters, "Or like that time after your concert, in Disney Land, Uncle Kuu's birthd-" he is cut off by the azure haired man whose cheeks are now awfully red as well.

"I get you point…. Geez… call me if you need anything…" he turns his back while the other teachers are grinning at the stoic teacher.

"Ohh, I forgot, can you say hello for me to the twins? I missed those Hawaiian idiots, truth to be told… hope they lost their shenanigans"

Ryoma snorts, "Nope,"

The azure haired man just shrugs, "DAMMIT".

Ryoma chuckles, "By the way, Cuz, thanks for watching my girl! It was hard work watching over her; so many guys hit on her!"

"Say I did not know you two are cousins… no wonder…" Sakuno smiles.

Ryoma looks at her, confused, "No wonder what?"

She just smiles, "No-nothing… by the way why are you here?"

"You don't want to see me?" Ryoma asks with little puppy eyes.

"Cousin, the puppy eyes doesn't suit you…" jokes his manager, Joseph Jobson.

"I swear JJ I'm going to play a prank on your wife, Amanda!"

"I was kidding man! Geez…" JJ replies.

"K-kawaii… uhm… it's not that, I was just wondering…" she smiles.

"Well the ATP Asian tour is going to be held here and I'll be staying here for four weeks and Horio asked for a favor. He was wondering if I could be the temporary coach and I happily accepted knowing I could watch over you…" he says with a straight face.

"Ohh" is her only answer.

"Sakuno I have something important to tell you …" Ryoma is about to kneel when…

The camera was rolling (A/N a show that follows celebrities or big sports man like Ryoma around)

"I see you have arrived, Ryoma," says a red haired man with different colored eyes. Ryoma, now kneeling and facing Sakuno, sadly turns to the man.

"D-Director Akashi…" Sakuno stammers as she bows. She runs towards the exit of the court.

Ryoma face palms "DAMMIT AKASHI! I was about to-" he trails off and groans, chasing after his girlfriend

"What did I do?" Akashi asks, confused,

"Good going, jack ass!" says JJ, who also follows the couple out.

Leaving Akashi dumb folded, "Seriously, what did I do and what is all this drama?!" Akashi sighs, then shrugs and walks off the court, as his phone rings.

After that the bell rings Ryoma heads to the coach's office and stays there while Sakuno is grilled by her students about being the long time girlfriend of the tennis prince.

Night comes and they both head home, Ryoma insisting Sakuno stay at his place (knowing Nanjiroh and Rinko are now staying in America). Of course Sakuno agrees since she misses her boyfriend while JJ stays at Len's mansion.

Sakuno is cooking dinner while Ryoma, sitting at the table watching television, thinks; _this is actually nice. It's a good thing I followed Edgar's advice. Seeing her like this is just like being married… but how in the world am I… ugh… _

After Sakuno finishes cooking, Ryoma helps her serve the food. Funny how Ryoma is giving her a little sweetness and making Sakuno a little giddy about her boyfriend.

They are now eating when Breaking News flashes across the screen; "_**NBA Play Offs Tour Championship to be held in Japan. What a coincidence that the ATP world tour is in the same country" **_the news caster says to his partner, who nods,

"S_**peaking of sports the Ryoma Echizen revealed his long time girlfriend on national TV this morning…" **_

"_**Really, Mike, wow…" **_

"_**Now back to **__**Matsunaga"**_

"_**LA Knights power house Sheamus and Shane wishes San Antonio Cow boys a good luck taking the championship to them…"**_

The two guys appear on TV "_Yo! Good evening ya'll I'm Sheamus and I'm Shane listen up your going to take more than a rope and guns to take this armors out so good luck and to the people of Japan see you!"_

The show ends after they eat and Ryoma helps Sakuno wash the dishes

Both finish taking a bath and are now on the bed cuddling, _I think luck is on my side… _he thinks.

Both in each other's arms, Ryoma smiling widely.

Morning comes and both and heading to Seishun Gakuen to complete their rituals. Time flies by and it's already break but Ryoma is still at the practice grounds when Sakuno arrives.

"Ryoma!" She greets happily

"Sakuno?" he hugs her.

"Good afternoon, Ryoma! Sakuno!" greeted Direction Akashi, Ryoma nods and Sakuno bows a little.

"You seemed in a good mood, Director?" says a smiling Sakuno, Ryoma holding her hand tightly.

"Of course, Tetsuya will bring his team mates here to help our basket ball team win!" he says smiling.

"You mean like a training camp?" Sakuno asks, putting her forefinger on her cheek.

"Yes, something like that. They are going to train here too… so the media won't see their game play"

"Ohh…" Sakuno says.

"Akashi!" a short blue haired boy calls.

All are startled by his appearance.

"Still lacking presence, I see," Akashi sighs.

"That is quite rude, Akashi san…" they look at the short guy's back and saw his team mates waving at him,

"Tetsu? Should we go to the gym so I can introduce you guys?" the short guy nods.

Ryoma and Sakuno tailed them so they won't get mobbed and directly headed to the stage.

After the break they have a general assembly in the gym, "Good afternoon, students, today I will formally announce your temporary coaches so that our sports teams' status will raise." Director Akashi announces.

"Firstly, the boyfriend of your cute sensei, Sakuno; the Tennis Prince and top tennis player, Mr. Ryoma Echizen!"Ryoma, on cue, stands and bows.

"Next is my former team mate in the generation of miracles, Tetsuya Kuroko with his team mates the LA Knights!" Akashi states. They come out one by one and, as expected, Tetsuya isn't noticed.

"May I remind you that my good friend Tetsuya is known as the phantom sixth man and by means of that he has a lack of presence…" he jokes, and Tetsuya uses his ignite pass to hurl a ball into Akashi's side, causing him to groan in pain. The teachers and students laugh.

"Let me introduce our ever loving mother hen-coach, Armin Arlert, assistant coach, Captain Erwin Smith also known as Captain America, power forwards Levi Ackerman, Kise Ryota and Rokawa Kaede, forwards Klien, Eren Jeager our defense Kaname Kuran, Kiryuu Zero, Gintoki Sakata, our power house/Dou the Hizuri twins! Stephen Sheamus Farrely Hizuri and Stephan Shane Farrely Hizuri" introduces the short man.

The crowed squeals and shouts when the twins come out with smiling faces, waving to the crowd.

Akashi recovers from the pain and he gives some announcements and dismisses all of them. The team decides to go around the city while Ryoma stays at the school to continue practice.

The next day, after Ryoma's ATP match, Sakuno is on the bench in place of Ryoma's manager who is coaching at the school.

Ryoma enjoys playing because of her presence and keeps sharing winks with her after the game. The announcer interviews Ryoma,

"_**Ryoma we just noticed this is the first you have been smiling for the whole game…" **_

Ryoma smirks, "So you noticed?" and he just walks away leaving the media dumb-founded.

After the game, Ryoma at tempts again to propose to Sakuno by kneeling before her, but Sakuno, not understanding, makes him stand wiping his sweat with a towel. _Second attempt failed…_

They head to the school gym where the LA Knights are practicing, coach Armin is pointing somewhere and shouting because the twins are messing around with the team. The LA Knights cheering squad is also practicing

An idea strikes Ryoma. He calls to the twins, "Boys can you do me a favor?"

They look at each other, "On one condition; play with us 2 on 2?! You game?"

Ryoma thinks about it, "Okay, I'll pick?" the boys agreed. "I'll pick Sheamus…"

They pale but they agree.

"I pick coach Armin!" says Shane.

Shane is the younger one but the tallest; a 7 foot, 19 year old kid, while Sheamus is 6 foot 9 tall 19 year old kid.

Armin points to himself and asks, "Me?"

Shane nods funnily and Akashi becomes their referee. Sakuno who is dressed, by Mikasa and Hanji, in a very short cheering costume seems to distract Ryoma.

Shane, on the other hand, enjoys carrying Armin and lifting him for a dunk like a kid.

Ryoma is having fun feasting on his red-faced girlfriend, the students that are watching are entertained.

A week passes and night of the championship game comes. Ryoma is preparing with Sakuno as he drives to the sports coliseum. Thankfully, they have body guards to keep them from being mobbed.

The game starts with the players entering the court, but the LA Knights troll the twins, Levi holding the others back, making the twins go out on the court alone. The boys just shrug it off and laugh.

The other teams come out as well, but more serious, while Armin's team is just having fun with the twins wearing a superman jacket and messing around. Their captain Erwin is wearing an all American jacket and jogging pants.

The game starts and still the twins are messing around knowing the score is 20 – 7. Every time Shane makes a three pointer he dances with Sheamus, funny how they do the makarina on the court even Levi, Rukawa, and Tetsuya join them. The Japanese people are actually rooting for Armin's team.

The score is now 60 – 49 their opponent is catching up and the half time is nearing so the twins became a little serious because the guy that they are waiting for decides to come out and play.

"Taiga Kagami, huh?"Shane says with a scary grin. The buzzer sounds and Shane walks seriously. Shane Sheamus, Erwin, Rukawa and Tetsuya are playing.

They have been using team work for most of the game but they become serious and Armin calls a time out. Shane has that scary frown on his face looking at Taiga with a challenge.

Meanwhile the couple screen turns on and focuses on Ryoma who's resting his arm on Sakuno's shoulder and the crowd cheer when he kisses her on the spot.

The game is heated until Sheamus is injured and Shane runs to help him, Armin calls for another time-out. The doctor checks and, thank goodness, it's just a minor sprain. It will take a week to heal.

Shane is pretty mad at Taiga who is smiling at him. Tetsuya calms him down. Even Armin… well the rest of the team, even Sakuno and Ryoma are mad.

The game starts with the San Antonio team having a little trouble with Shane being a one-man-army on the court; dunking and shooting three pointers like a demon; his team are happily assisting him.

The score gap crawls higher again; 98 – 79 _**"ohh our Polynesian youngster is in the heat, knowing his bro got hurt!" **_says the announcer, then the commentator _**"leave the microphone on the table; trust me!" **_15 seconds till buzzer for the half time.

Armin is doing a crazy dance up and down the court, the announcer and the audience find it funny and even the audience dances.

Shane gets the ball and, ready to dunk it, bangs it against the board and is ready to smash it into the hoop, but it bounces out and his team mates are shocked.

The audience keeps laughing while Shaquille on the commentators table is laughing really hard.

But thank goodness Rukawa catches the rebound and passes it to Shane again and does the trick in less than 8 seconds, slamming it through the rim.

"REDEMPTION!"Shaq shouts. Shane walks backwards smiling pointed to Shaq then he takes the microphone "Ayeeee, my boy Shane welcome to the Shaqtin" and they laugh.

Halftime buzzer sounds just as Shane returns from the bench but he turns to Shaq "You know it's bad when your Mom texts you; _what was that?_" Even Sheamus laughs.

The light became dim and a beat starts. Shane and Sheamus hold a microphone.

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh ohoh,  
No one will know oh ohoh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh ohoh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. 

*Ryoma leads Sakuno down to the half court and kneels, smiling.*

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl. 

*Sakuno covers her moth with surprise and startscrying.*

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. 

*The other boys back the twins up.*

_[x2:]_  
Just say I doooooo-ooouhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

After the song Ryoma states, "Do you know how many times I attempted to propose to you? First was last week when I arrived, then Akashi came and you ran off. I was kneeling like this the second time during my first game and you thought I was just being ridiculous. But luck is on my side today, knowing my cousins the Hizuri twins are helping me like this… now is my chance _will you marry me? _No that line is already scratched… _marry me?"_

She just nods and hugs him tightly. He slides the ring onto her soft finger.

The twins just give him a thumbs up and so do their other team mates, Levi is back hugging Petra while Erwin is resting his arm on Hanji's shoulders. Even Eren and Mikasa are cuddling, teasing Ryoma. Armin kisses Annie and gets slapped.

Sheamus and Shane are hugging and greet their mom and dad through the camera, "Hi mom hi dad!" they say.

After the half time, Shane's game has become smoother, to the point where he is messing around again and Armin steals Annie's pom-poms and becomes a one man cheer squad. The commentators are just enjoying the game.

The next thing is they are throwing Armin with the trophy.

After the game, while Erwin is being interviewed, the twins are dancing in the background with Shane carrying Sheamus on his back and basically trolling Erwin.

Afterwards it is Armin's turn to be interviewed and Sheamus makes Shane do the wheel borrow around him, just bugging him.

It is a great night for Ryoma; he finally proposes and follows the fool-proof plan of his crazy cousins. Now he has the fuel to win the ATP Japan.

After a week, Ryoma's cousins need to go back to America to practice more for the next season, while Ryoma on the other hand keeps winning his games so easily the thing that's running to his mind is _"I should just finish this so we can get married…" _

Time flies and the tour finishes; Ryoma finishes the whole tour staying as the rank 1 tennis pro in the league.

Months have passed and they got married in America. Ryoma makes Sakuno resign (Editor's note; that's a pretty asshole-ish thing to do) so she can go with Ryoma everywhere. They have their honeymoon in Hawaii where the Hizuri twins live.

Now, in present time Sakuno and Ryoma are flying back to Japan for the first time in almost four years with their three kids. All three are boys and have been spoiled by their uncles including Len, Sheamus and Shane.

_**~END~**_

**Authors Note:**

Please review?! Really need your feedbacks?! I REALLY DONE IT BIG SHOT, TT^TT

-YourBuddyBj


End file.
